User talk:Meat and Taters
= Messages = PLEASE LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW, THANK YOU. ---- One more thing, I really like your Halo: The Beacon series, I can't wait to read more about Varine! Does Jeremy come back alive? It was a bit cruel killing him like that... Wait a second, wouldn't Varine have seen him in the trash? Thank you very much! --Lauren Spartan177 05:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Can you tell me how to put a sign on that indicates article is not finished? Lauren Spartan177 02:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well. The rules are perfect right now, until we get a user who does something we would be against but couldn't think to put it on the list.... Anyway, I have the Judgment System up and ready. If you want you can read over it and tell me what you think. And yes, the Rules should be Protected, and so should the Judgment System. In fact, Anything we create with Halo Legends at the beginning, should be protected, so if you create something with it, remember to protect it. What do you think of the new skin? -- Hey, I wanted to make sure you knew; if we get more members and you think it's time for a new Guardian, don't give them Bureaucratic rights. Just give them Admin and Rollback. That way if they turn on the community we can just take the Adminship away from them and choose a new one. -- Thanks. It took a long time to get it this way. I didn't know if you'd agree with it since you weren't on when I was creating it. Anyway, where were you all this time? -- I wouldn't, it probably would be worse than when you left it. Also, can you go to our IRC channel; #halo-legends , I am trying to get it working properly and I may need your help. -- You know, there was a good point. We don't have an explanation of the wiki...-- Eh. heh... I can try..... Lets see... How to start it..... Um..... Hm..... I know! wait... no that won't work..... hmmm.... -- The people at the Club Penguin Wiki are idiots. They have like 24 admins and almost all of them are Bureaucrats. -- I'm trying to get the new skin to work, what do you think of it now? I can't see the changes I want yet so...- Well, the red text made it difficult to see links, and users weren't able to tell if the link had anything in it. So I am trying a new Cyan color scheme. Try one of these options depending on what your using to see the new skin: Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 -- Lulz I love it how I'm the hypocritical, evil, monstrous, corrupt, baby eater of a administrator on Halo Fanon, according to you, but on here for no reason within your rules, no warning, you ban me. If I'm corrupt, evil, lying etc etc etc, for following the rules, what does that make you, the one who ignores your own rules (uh, Halo Fanon's rules actually) and does what he wants with the rules? Ajax 013 20:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Despite you having quarrels with this user on another wiki, please don't ban people just for not liking them. Unless they break a rule on the actual Halo Legends wikia, they should not be in danger of being banned. ::[[User:Regal One Four|'Regal One Four']] [[User talk:Regal One Four|'''COM]]' :::Don't worry. He wasn't in on the joke. He takes things real seriously. -- Lulz It makes me laugh. You've resorted to childish abuse of your power to attempt to prove me to me, a rule abiding admin and user, that your are just a child who abuses his power for his own self amusement. Snapatchu knowingly ban dodged, a bannable offence on both wikias. All this act as proven to me is, your just immature and can't follow the rules of either wikia. Though something I'm sure that will amuse you is, when asked about it on IRC, Snapatchu immediately dispensed no time in laying the blame of all this power abuse onto you. Ajax 013 04:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :o) Nice to see ya! EliteMaster117 17:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy with other matters. EliteMaster117 03:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) What? I'm not a buddy? You can't froget the radically outspoken me. :P Fair 'nough. You have a good day. Hey. Hyper Zergling 02:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I am on your side..... I can't believe what Roger did. Arse. Almost everyone can be forgave, and forgive. ALMOST! (EM points to CT.) Picture Question Could you color a M90 CAWS snow camo colors ? I am making an article for the M90 CAWS/Snow Variant, and I dont think I should just use a regular pic. Yay, thank you ! Partner Request I'd be glad to help Stephen, I am going to have ALOT of spare time soon. Sounds good to me =D Baseless_Infinit A person named Baseless_Infinit came into the IRC this morning, and said he/she would like to speak with you. I was told to realy this to you. I think its Jesse... Get on the IRC please !!!! :'( New to Halo: Legends I wasn't sure about some of the rules. I wanted to make a story for SPARTAN F71 (one of the characters from your '''Halo: The Beacon' story) and I didn't know if I needed to ask you if I could. And it would also be helpful if you could explain to me the rules for making a new post/story. Thanks in advance. IRC Dillema Nope not working for me. Doing stuff on NationStates mostly. RE:Problems Whilst I do understand your being upset, you must understand that I was absent when Joshie was banned. I had told S-118 to go over the issue with you before doing anything irrational. Apparently he did not want to wait for you. He became a solitary Guardian when he decided to ban Joshie on his own. He still doesn't understand that every Guardian needs to agree on an issue before something is enacted. There is no majority vote. It must be unanimous. We obviously need to make this more clear to potential Guardians... I will un-ban Joshie, but there are still greater problems on hand. We must prepare for a trial, and to do so, we must get the entire community involved. Let everyone know what is happening. We will not all be on at the same time, so we cannot do it "entirely" on IRC. I must go now so await further information from me regarding this issue. -- Hi, It's me, Lauren Spartan177, just saying hi, haven't spoken in a while, of course, I've been pretty busy with school starting 'n' all. Anyway, I read more on the Beacon 2, sound'n good! TTYL Hey Hey there. As a result of certain family member...I hate my brother... Anyway, as a result of a bunch of things, my time on the IRC and Wiki as a whole will be extremely limited. If I'm ever vitally needed, E-mail me, and I'll do what I can to help out as soon as I can. Dude, Ignore Joshie. He's an ass. Anyway, join Facebook. =P xD. Right? yo dude, if you could tell me when you're gona be on IRC next it'd be great. Dude, could u get on Irc for a moment? Question I have a question, when you get the chance can you message me? Thank you. Thanks, but nothing any more, I asked Jesse, nothing can be done unfortunantly. Thanks for getting back to me though, I appreciate it. Alright, well let me know when you get back, :) My thoughts Dear Stephen, I know we didn't get on at the best, and at the worst of times...Well. I would just like to say these few things: You are doing an outstandly brave, and wonderful thing. I would not have the guts to do that, but, believe me, of you hadn't done it, you would have regretted it forever. I am sorry for your loss, and believe me when I say, I am. Please keep headstrong, and remember that everyone wants you to come back, me included. I'm gonna wrap this up. But. Thinking and Praying for you, Yours Fraternally, Joshua. There's nothing to forgive. I was never mad at you, nor would I ever get mad at you. I understood that it was a bad time for you. That is why I left. I wouldn't forsake our friendship for anything. I know I am serious allot of the time, but it is to keep everyone in balance. Should I loosen up while everyone else is loose something negative can happen. Not always, but there are those times it does. Truthfully, I tell people about my problems and explain things that I have done so others would not make the same mistakes. There are times I should leave people to their problems and pains, but I naturally want to help them. I want to help so much that I would rather suffer than have anyone else suffer. I would take the pain of the world if I could, but instead I can only watch from a distance and give advise that might have positive effects and others that are taken the wrong way. The other day I left when perhaps I should have stayed. I'll never know, but I believe I'm the one who should apologize. I should be more caring about others problems and I know it. My problems are just an excuse not to be caring, and I have allowed it to change who I really am. I am just another excuse. I'm sorry I'm not the trust worthy caring person I should be. I know one thing is for sure. Your a whole lot stronger than I am by far. I doubt I could handle my fathers death with such courage. I know your father will be proud of you, if he isn't already. Your going to go far. There's no doubt about it. I'm always going to be here if you need me. -- Hey Hey, are you back to editing now? Well, I see that 118 has started editing the beacon2, if y'all need some SPARTAN characters, feel free to use my SPARTAN Rogues! Fantastic Drawing program Hey Stephen! You use MS Paint to draw your weapons don't you? Wow. I don't even know how you manage to create images like those with a program as clumsy as Paint. I use a program called Inkscape, its simple, easy to use, effective and best of all it's free! Trust me, it'll make such a difference. Stephen, Stephen, I just looked at your journal... I am so sorry your father died. Honestly, and I'm terribly sorry life has been giving you hell lately, I'm glad that you are taking your place like a mature person should, again, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, and if you need to talk I'm here, I don't know what it's like to loose a father, but I do know what it's like to loose someone like a father. I know what it's like to loose a twin. I'll keep you in my prayers, God has you Stephen, let me know if you ever want me to pray for anything, I'm here, Vote! An Old Friend http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Halo:_The_Beacon#great_story Colass...he is back. Hello! Meat and Taters! As you may not know, i am a friend of 177. I set up an account "Aaron Spartan 212", but was informed the tag "212" was taken. I have now set up this account to combat this problem. I wrote "Halo: The Titan Spartans" and "Col. Aaron Savage" as 212. If possible, i would like to have everyone know that they were written by me. Thanks for the help. I look forward to talk to you soon. Sincerely, Aaron thank you dear Stephen... i haven't been around for a while sop i didn't know that you had been thrown out of halo fannon as well as gruntapidia you helped me out once... possibly more and for that i thank you. Colass 21:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC)